The present disclosure relates to a nozzle for a cleaner.
In general, a vacuum cleaner is a device that sucks air including dust using suction force generated by a suction motor mounted inside a cleaner body, and then filters the dust by a dust separator. Such a vacuum cleaner may be classified into a canister cleaner in which a suction nozzle configured to suck dust is provided separately from a body and is connected to the body by a connection device, an upright cleaner in which a suction nozzle is rotatably connected to a body and a handheld cleaner which is used in a state in which a user grips a body.
A agitator that is a rotation brush to which a brush is attached is installed in a suction nozzle for a vacuum cleaner according to the related art, and cleaning is performed while dust in a floor or a carpet is scratched as the agitator is rotated.
“A cleaner head for a vacuum cleaner” is disclosed in Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2014-0123091 as the prior art.
The cleaner head according to the prior art includes a brush bar provided in a chamber and a motor configured to drive the brush bar. The motor rotates the brush bar, and the brush bar strikes a surface to be cleaned while the brush bar is rotated. The motor is inserted into a brush bar.
Meanwhile, in the cleaner head according to the prior document, a phenomenon in which hairs or threads are entangled in the brush bar (rotation cleaning part) may occur, and accordingly a function of the brush bar deteriorates. Further, the cleaner head according to the prior art has a structure in which the motor is inserted into the brush bar, and is disadvantageous in cooling the motor.